


not yet, at least

by pro_se



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gender Netural Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_se/pseuds/pro_se
Summary: a/n: mild, mild content, with still a very, very flustered author





	not yet, at least

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: mild, mild content, with still a very, very flustered author

Charles Vane silently leads you into the captain’s cabin, where he shuts the door and sets his gaze on you. Amidst the gaslights flickering against the walls, his russet hair is almost black; his bottle green eyes are as dark and mysterious as tide pools. He trails his rough, stained hands along your jawline, sending ripples of shivers down your spine.

And then Vane kisses you lightly, so achingly soft and unlike him, that you’re tempted to buckle under his touch.

You know he does this on purpose.

He loves the deception, he loves to ensnare your breath with a slight tilt of his head, a slip of the tongue.

Your breath catches in your throat when Vane digs into your hips, kissing you fervently on your lips, your cheeks, your jaw, your neck. He’s done this before, it really shouldn’t come as a surprise, and still you jolt and writhe when he sinks his teeth in your flesh.

“Charles, _Charles_ ,” you moan, and you feel every muscle in his body tense.

Vane lavishes your skin with bite marks and welts until he’s sure you understand the consequences of following the notorious pirate into his bed. The spirit in you refuses to give in completely. Not yet, at least, and you force Charles to look at you.

“What?” he demands, nostrils flared and pupils wide.

You reach for his cravat, but Vane seizes your wrists. You falter under his piercing gaze.

“Now, now,” he growls, and the timbre makes your heart beat a little faster, your nerves shot and wired. A wolf’s grin splits across his face. “Play nice, and maybe I’ll fuck you gently tonight.”


End file.
